


I'll never leave you

by jessilumpkins, LixLovesYou



Series: Lucid Dreaming [1]
Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid creatures, Johnathon is a brit, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Weretiger, dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessilumpkins/pseuds/jessilumpkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LixLovesYou/pseuds/LixLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after their daughters death, John and Medaina find themselves falling back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never leave you

Em was going crazy. Insane. She was sure of it.

Deacon was dead, finally. But it felt a little like nothing had changed.

Lynn was still living with them, still trying to decide which house she wanted. It was a small measure of comfort, however, when they finally set a date to meet Lyros and break the makers connection.

Medaina thought it would be easier once Deacon was gone, but it had been just the opposite. Now that she had her husband back within arms reach, she wanted intimacy. It had been a good seven months now, and her body craved that of its mate with a voracious hunger like she'd never known.

The one time Johnathon had fed from her since he'd come home, it was to convince Lynn to break the connection. And he hadn't done it since.

Way to leave a girl hanging. Now, Em was practically panting every time Johnathon so much as brushed up against her.

Her Tiger would be driven into hysterics at the close proximity when they shared their bed, and she could feel his react as well. To keep Lynn from being assaulted by desire that wasn't her own, he reluctantly slept with his back to her, apologizing each night.

"I'm sorry, love. You know I wouldn't sleep so far from you if I had a choice."

"I know. It's okay. I don't really want Lynn to feel that either. I just can't wait till this is over."

"I know, kitten. I promise you," He'd risked wrapping his arms around her and speaking against the bare skin of her neck. "I will make it worth the wait."

So, here she was, the day before they were set to see Lyros, practically vibrating with need of her mate, and forcing herself to cook, clean, play with Jacob and Aaron, anything to keep her mind away from her husband.

\--------------------

Johnathon sighed as he closed the door to Jacob's bedroom behind him. He'd finally gotten the boy to sleep, after two stories and some bargaining.

He padded into the living room, and was oddly struck with how empty it was.

Until tonight, they had shared their space with Lynn and Raim. Even with the makers connection gone, he had liked having her close, knowing that she was safe. Now, he would once again have to rely on the blood-bond he'd created with Raim so many years ago. As of right now, they were all moved in to their new house.

Medaina was lounging on the couch, looking out at the city as the street lights started to come on. She had her arms up over her head, her fingers tucked between the arm and the cushion, and one leg thrown over the back of the couch. Her shirt had ridden up just slightly to expose a sliver of her abdomen, her ivory skin soft and glowing. She'd turned off all the lights to watch the city, leaving only a handful of candles burning around the flat.

Johnathon leaned against the wall, watching her for a moment. He had been extremely remiss in his treatment of her during this whole ordeal.

Not only had he neglected her while he hunted Deacon, he was forced to continue doing so after he was dead until he could be sure Lynn was stable and safe. It had felt wrong for him to make love to Medaina while Lynn still lived with them as well, considering the nature of her trauma.

Now, though. He couldn't help the way his eyes lingered on her body, the curve of her breasts just barely hidden in the low light, the invitation of her open, denim covered thighs. He couldn't help the slow, predatory grin that curved his mouth. Now, they were alone. For the first time in months. And he wanted her.

She didn't look up at him when he moved closer, though she did curl her leg to make room for him on the couch. He sat down, but drew her leg over his lap and moved closer. "What are you looking at, love?"

"The lights. I picked up a habit of watching them come on while you were.. away. I always knew that when they finished lighting up, you would come downstairs and leave. And when they started turning off, you would come home soon." She still hadn't turned to look at him. It was a mark of the damage he'd done to her trust. She often had a difficult time meeting his eyes.

He supposed the fact that he hadn't been intimate with her, even after Deacons death, had been much more detrimental than she'd let on. He knew she had asked Lynn if he had been having an affair. It wouldn't be a hard conclusion to come to.

He started to let his hands wander. One on her leg, the other reaching to touch that teasing little strip of skin her clothes had treated him to. He slipped his hand under her shirt as she looked up at him with a mixture of surprise and apprehension. It broke his heart to see her like this. His wife, his mate; the one person he had sworn to take care of, he'd driven her to this.

"I promised you I would make your wait worth every second." He slid his palm over her ribs, hating that she'd only just started regaining the weight he'd made her lose. Hating that his stupidity and his narcissistic sense of justice had put her here. "And I don't plan on backing out of that promise, if you'll still have me."

She nodded, swallowing thickly as her breathing pattern began to quicken. "If.. if you still want me." She looked away again.

He moved closer again, leaning over her, cupping her cheek so she'd meet his eyes. "God, love, of course I do. I always will. Since you, there has been no one but you. I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more. I will always cherish you. I will always protect you. I will always love you."

He watched her eyes cloud over with tears as he quoted his wedding vows. A few drops slipped over her cheeks when she blinked. "You remember them?"

"Every word, Em. I meant what I said." He sighed, sitting up and pulling her with him, wiping her cheeks. "I am so sorry, darling. I'm sorry that I've done this to you." He held her close, with her arms folded against his chest and his face buried in her hair against her neck.

"I miss you." She clung to him, her hands balling into fists in his shirt.

"I'm here."

She tilted her head back to look at him, and he caught her lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow, at first, tentative and careful, until both of them became desperate for more of the intimacy they had been lacking for so long.

She moaned softly into his mouth and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she straddled his thighs.

They kissed furiously and deeply, over and over again, and he cupped the back of her head, fearing that if she ever pulled away, he might lose her entirely. He couldn't take the chance.

Judging by the way her nails were digging into his shoulders, neither could she. She was moving against him, rocking her hips in his lap, creating a friction that was going to drive him absolutely insane.

He laid her back down on the couch where she had been when he found her and pushed his hips into hers, grinding together with her until their voices mixed and mingled in the spaces between their kisses, their breaths coming in ragged gasps.

He was surprised when her grip tightened and her breath hitched, her moans becoming cries. He watched her back arch off the couch as she climaxed, even still fully clothed, the friction enough to throw her over sensitive, under sexed body over the edge.

"Aahhh..! Unnfffuuck!" A flush spread over her skin, followed by a light sheen of sweat as waves of pleasure made her gasp and move against him. God, he wished he could have been buried in her body for that. Her muscles clenching and rippling around him was the most _exquisite_ feeling.

He could smell her arousal plainly now, both from the damp heat between her legs and seeping from her pores. It gave him a heady, posessive sensation, drawing a moan from him as he nuzzled her neck. "God, kitten.."

She was pulling at his hips, still writhing under him. "D-don't stop! Johnathon please! I need you, please," She bared her neck, panting, begging. "Don't leave again, please don't stop, don't ever stop!" Her fingers tangled in the belt loops on his jeans, so he couldn't get up, even if he had wanted to.

"Shh, love, I'm here, I'm yours, I'm here." He rocked against her again and spoke reassurances against the shell of her ear. He'd repeat himself until he was blue in the face, as long as it took, whatever she needed.

"I love you, kitten, I want you. Just like this. You're so gorgeous, darling. I love you wanting like this. I love to watch your pleasure."

"More, John, I want more. I need more. I need you."

Their hips moved together in a steady rocking rhythm, and she had wrapped her arms around his back to grip his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

He hummed softly to let her know he'd heard her, and began kissing his way down her neck. Her pulse beat against his lips but he ignored it for now, seeing to her pleasure before all else.

He pushed her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor as soon as she was free. He had known she wasn't wearing a bra, but the sight of her completely bared to him never failed to send a lightning bolt of pleasure down his spine and straight to his cock.

He bent to taste her skin, and she keened softly, cradling his head and arching against his mouth to encourage him. He sucked and kissed at her skin, teasing her nipples with his teeth, tongue, and fingers until they pebbled for him, hardening under his touch.

She pushed at his shirt. "You too, please, I need this off of you." She tugged and pulled until he reluctantly sat up and removed the shirt, throwing it down beside hers. Her hands immediately went to his skin, sliding her palms from his belt line to his chest, then to his neck and face to draw him down into a kiss.

Her breasts pressed against him and he groaned, his hips giving an involuntary thrust and earning him a loud moan in return.

"Yes, John, yes, please!" She wanted him inside her, but he needed to make sure he worshipped every part of her body first.

"I will, I will love, but let me do this. Let me take care of you. Please." He spoke as he kissed his way down her body again, tugging her jeans off her hips as he went. Her underwear went with them, and he was floored by her when he tossed her clothes aside.

He could come undone just looking at her like this. He scooted back a little as he bent to kiss her knee, hearing her gasp as she realized his intentions. He made his way up her thigh and turned to the other at the last moment, drawing it out, making her reach for his head and thread her fingers into his hair. "Johnathon!"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, kitten? How delicious you smell," He lapped at her skin, pressing his tongue against the pulse in her femoral artery for a moment. "How sweet you taste? Like fresh cream."

"Johnathon please, don't tease me, please!" Em was rocking her hips, trying to entice him, to ease the ache he'd created and find the friction she needed.

He couldn't resist her like this. There was no way. He hooked his hands under her thighs to hold her open to him, and bent to run the tip of his tongue against her slick folds.

She gasped, her body jerking before relaxing into the touch, and he moaned softly, diving in for more. Her hands remained in his hair, alternately carding her fingers through it and tangling her fists in it to let him know what she wanted more of.

He focused the efforts of his tongue on her clit, slipping two fingers into her and moving them slow. She started to rock her hips again, moving against him to find the perfect angle, to take his fingers deeper.

Her breaths started coming faster, in ragged little gasps between her little moans and cries and purrs. "John! Oh, god, I'm gonna come, John!" She was starting to shake and writhe, her hands finally leaving his hair to grip the couch over her head, her knuckles turning white with the force.

"Good, kitten. Come. Come for me." He spoke against her skin, and then closed his lips around her clit and sucked. Her mouth fell open, and a low, keening moan fell from her lips as her muscles clenched and spasmed around his fingers.

He gave her body a few parting kisses and watched as her back slowly came to rest against the couch again, her chest heaving with her gasps for air, presenting a rather tempting view of her breasts.

He made sure she was watching him when he licked his fingers clean. He wanted her to know how much he enjoyed this, the taste of her, giving her pleasure. This wasn't just a chore, nor a simple action to keep a promise. He would spend hours with his head between her legs just for the sheer pleasure of it.

She dragged him down for another kiss, holding him there with an arm around his neck while she popped the button on his jeans. He chuckled against her lips and then moved to kiss and nip at her pulse. "So very eager, kitten."

She was pushing at them now, working at getting them off his hips. "Shut up and fuck me." She crushed their lips together, effectively silencing him.

He kicked the denim off the rest of the way, and followed it quickly with his underwear. Before he could do more, her delicate fingers wrapped around him and squeezed lightly, stroking him from base to tip and back again. He bared his teeth as he hissed his pleasure, watching her hand move.

"Em- aah fuck..."

"Mmm.. baby I missed you." She didn't tease him for long, though. When she finally released him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and dragged her nails lightly over his skin.

It had the desired effect. He couldn't wait anymore. He guided himself into her, moving slow as he sank deeper into her body, inch by slow inch. He watched her face for any sign of pain or discomfort, knowing that after so long, it would be easy to hurt her.

But she was smiling, moaning in relief and pleasure as he filled her and locking her legs around his waist to trap him there, fully seated within her body. He started to move, slow, easy thrusts, making no sudden movements, wanting to ease her body into being used to him again.

The last time they had made love, some seven or eight months ago, he had been able to let go and use his considerable strength and speed with her. Now, not only would he likely hurt her, but tonight was not the right time for rough, demanding sex.

Tonight, he needed to take care of her as a husband and lover.

Her hands fluttered over his body, resting first on his back, palms flat to feel his muscles ripple as he moved over her, then sliding down his arms to hold onto his biceps as if she needed an anchor, and finally finding their way up to his head, her fingertips lovingly tracing his face and burying themselves in his hair again when he bent to her neck.

She turned and tilted her head, exposing her neck, entirely vulnerable to him. Perhaps her trust wasn't so damaged after all, if she wanted his bite this bad. He felt his fangs lengthen in anticipation, and he scraped them lazily back and forth over the skin just over her pulse, denying himself a little further for the moment. "Tell me you're sure."

"Johnathon, _please_. I'm sure, I want you like this, like it was," She tugged a little on his hair, trying to bring him closer at the same time she pushed her neck against his mouth. "I'm not gonna break. I want all of you, don't hold back anymore. I want my husband. My mate."

He groaned and reached to pin her hands above her head, picking up the pace a little, thought his movements stayed fluid and easy.

"More," She practically whined. "Harder, Johnathon,"

How could he say no? How could he deny this woman anything, after what he did to her? He threw caution to the wind and pounded into her, pistoning his hips and burying himself in her entirely with each thrust. His body demanded that he bite her, that he claim her as his own, and dominate her.

She turned her face against his arm when his fangs plunged into her pulse, trying to muffle her screams, so he covered her mouth with his hand. He was surprised when the action made her moans darken, and her free hand reached around his back to hold onto him for dear life.

When he lifted his head, from where he fed on her, her eyes met his, half lidded and rolling with pleasure. He took his hand away from her mouth and was immediately greeted by her voice; inarticulate moans and cries of pleasure.

Her body rocked with the force of his thrusts, and still her body begged for more, her breasts beckoning to him, a warm, welcoming gush of heated cream surrounding him.

"Ahh god, John! Oh please, please, oh fuck," She begged for release, clawing at his back with her nails, driving him on. Her breath started to hitch, catching in her throat, and her thighs started to shake the closer she got.

"Come, kitten, come again." He whispered the demand, rising over her to watch the way her body moved. Her legs dropped from around his waist and she reached to grab his ass, drawing a moan from his chest. "God, love, come for me."

She met his gaze as her back arched, and then her eyes slid shut as he felt the first waves of pleasure wash over her. Her muscles rippled and spasmed around him, trapping him in searing tightness. Her body clenched and relaxed over and over, and he reveled the feeling. God, he'd missed her. He hadn't truly known how much.

He slowed down as she came down, bending to kiss her, stealing the little noises she made and keeping them for himself. It wasn't until she started moving her hips against him that he realized he'd stopped entirely, getting lost in her mouth.

"Don't stop.."

"Little distracted." He grinned.

"Then let me help." She pushed at his chest and he sat up, unsure how distance between them was going to help.

She pushed until he was sitting properly on the couch and then straddled him, and _oh, why didn't he think of this?_ He had slipped from her body as he moved, and he groaned when she wrapped her fingers around him to hold him still as she lowered herself down, taking all of him deep into her body.

Rather than bounce in his lap, she rocked against him, and his arms came around her to hold her close against his chest. He planted his feet to move against her, nuzzling his face against her chest and neck. She let her head fall back, making her silken hair brush over his hands and arms. God, she was beautiful.

He watched her when she leaned back against his arms, putting her hands on his shoulders and giving a soft moan. "Oh, John.."

"Tell me what you need, kitten." He could feel a longing in her, some desire he had yet to meet.

She lifted her head to look at him. Her hands slid up his neck to the sides of his head, tunneling into his hair. She seemed to be wrestling with something, wanting, but embarrassed. "Don't leave me again."

"Never, darling. I will never leave you. I'm right here, Em." He cupped her cheek, sliding his thumb over her skin. He wanted to weep at the heartbreak written all over her face.

She leaned closer, kissing his lips softly. "Then come. Come with me." She picked up the pace then, riding him harder. He groaned and gripped her hips, helping her to move over him, pulling her down hard as he thrust into her.

Her jaw dropped and his grip tightened, sure to leave bruises on her soft skin. "Oh, fuck, Em.." His head dropped back.

"Yes.. Oh god Johnathon come, come for me, please, I need you in me,"

His body was pulling tight, and he was starting to lose his rhythm. "Touch- ah fuck.. Touch yourself kitten, come with me." His eyes were riveted to the place where their bodies met, and a long, raw moan was torn from his chest as he watched her fingers press against her clit and rub circles over it.

He fucked her hard, uncaring now how loud they were. It only took moments before Medaina was calling his name, her head thrown back, her breasts thrust toward him like an offering. He closed his lips over one as her body rippled around him and milked him, groaning against her skin as he, too, was thrown over the edge of extacy, spilling into her.

It could have been eternity, it could have been only a few moments, he didn't care. For the first time in too long, they soared together in their pleasure, wrapped in each other, the stars and galaxies surrounding them. The way they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fully encourage comments and constructive criticism. 
> 
> I want to know if I should post more of this story. It is ongoing, and co-authored in certain bits by lixlovesyou, whom I will tag for her characters Lynn and Raim, among others. I will also probably post AU's of our own characters that I have a tendancy to write.
> 
> Any who, thanks for getting this far, please please let me know what you think.


End file.
